


Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło

by theKasiaLin



Series: Taki romans się nie zdarza... [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Ninjas, Trans Character, Transphobia, media fic, trans!Iruka, świat bez ninja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Kakashi uwielbia przesiadywać w Ichiraku i przyglądać się randkom innych. Uwielbia też je live-tweetować





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fik zainspirowany historią dziewczyny, która live-tweetowała tinderową randkę, której była świadkiem. Trochę więcej można przeczytać tu (artykuł i tweety w języku angielskim):  
> [Woman live-tweeted a Tinder Date](https://www.buzzfeed.com/rossalynwarren/a-woman-live-tweeted-an-excruciatingly-cringey-tinder-date-s?utm_term=.grMdR44Be#.bsNn0xxLM)
> 
> Postacie itd. nie należą do mnie. 
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję [Kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) za sprawne przejrzenie całości <3

Bar ramen Ichiraku był jednym z ulubionych miejsc Kakashiego, zwłaszcza w godzinach popołudniowo-wieczornych, kiedy to rozmaite pary pojawiały się na randkach. Historie, których był wtedy świadkiem, nierzadko mogłyby rywalizować z tymi opisanymi w serii “Flirtujących”.

Dziś zabawa zapowiadała się doprawdy przednia, ponieważ przy jednym ze stolików siedział Mizuki, seryjny randkowicz, który umawiał się z połową Konohy. Koleś był chamski, natarczywy i generalnie nieprzyjemny, i Kakashi nie do końca rozumiał, co ludzie w nim widzieli. Ale jego okropny charakter tylko powodował, że randki, na których bywał, nieustannie stawały się dla Kakashiego źródłem rozrywki.

Czekając na swoją dzisiejszą ofiarę, Mizuki nie próżnował i bawił się swoim telefonem. Sądząc po powtarzających się przeciągnięciach kciukiem po ekranie (zawsze w prawą stronę) - poszukiwał już kolejnej naiwnej osoby na Tinderze. Kakashi uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyciągnął swój telefon. Zapowiadała się niezła zabawa, a Kakashi miał zamiar ją uwiecznić.

\---

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Mizuki powraca. Randka się jeszcze nie zaczęła, a on już szuka kolejnej.

 **Mistrz Senbon** @ShiranuiGenma

@theHound powiedz proszę że będziesz to live-tweetował. Mam ochotę na trochę cringeu

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

@ShiranuiGenma no ba!

\---

Dźwięk dzwonka oznajmił, że otwarły się drzwi. Kakashi uniósł głowę i dostrzegł Irukę Umino - jednego z najmłodszych nauczycieli w miejscowej szkole. Kakashi znał Umino całkiem dobrze, bo młody nauczyciel był też kimś w rodzaju przybranego syna burmistrza Konohy, którego ochroniarzem był Kakashi. Jego pojawienie się w Ichiraku też nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. Iruka był tu stałym bywalcem, podobnie jak około jedna trzecia mieszkańców Konohy. Kakashi miał już wrócić do swojego telefonu, ale zauważył, że Iruka zamiast usiąść na swoim stałym miejscu przy barze, skierował kroki w kierunku stolika, przy którym siedział Mizuki.

\---

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Niespodziewany zwrot akcji. Randką M jest Iruka

 **Mistrz Senbon** @ShiranuiGenma

@theHound O.O

 **Anko** @AMitarashi

@theHound @ShiranuiGenma ! Mój delfinek?! CO?!

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Bardzo ciekawe. Iruka wydaje się podekscytowany…

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Minęło 5 minut, ekscytacja zastąpiona konsternacją

 **Mistrz Senbon** @ShiranuiGenma

@theHound co zrobił??????

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

MIZUKI: Więc, jak naprawdę masz na imię?

IRUKA: Iruka, przecież wiesz

MIZUKI: Ale  mi chodzi o twoje PRAWDZIWE imię

IRUKA: ???????

 **Mistrz Senbon** @ShiranuiGenma

@theHound nie wierzę, ku***, nie wierzę

 **Duch Młodości** @MaitoGai

@theHound Mizuki jest bez honoru! Biedny Iruka-sensei!

 **Anko** @AMitarashi

@theHound Mój delfinek!!!!!!!!

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Mizuki dalej się pogrąża, właśnie zwrócił się do Iruki jak do kobiety.

Iruka dzielnie trwa na randce….

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

MIZUKI: Rzadko umawiam się z facetami, ale ty jesteś częściowo kobietą, więc…

 **Anko** @AMitarashi

@theHound !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111one

 **Mistrz Senbon** @ShiranuiGenma

@theHound nie sądziłem, że cokolwiek zrobi ten palant będzie w stanie mnie zaszokować, a jednak

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Mizuki nawet kelnerce nie odpuścił, z nią też musiał poflirtować

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Iruka próbował zmienić temat Mizuki przerwał mu i stwierdził, że “przynudza”

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Najwyraźniej Mizuki za ciekawszy temat uważa opowiadanie o “dowcipach” jakie robił swoim znajomym…

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Jakim cudem nikt jeszcze mu nie przywalił, koleś serio aż się o to prosi

 **Aoba** @YamashiroAoba

@theHound ?

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

@YamashiroAoba dla żartu rzucał w kolegę nożami a do innego się włamał

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Iruka wybawiony przez ramen

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Mizuki stwierdził, że woli tsukemen. Będąc w barze Ichiraku. Niewybaczalne.

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Mizuki właśnie zaczął opowiadać o swoich poprzednich randkach

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

MIZUKI: Ostatnio widziałem się z Tsubaki, całkiem ładna, ale prawie cycków nie ma

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

MIZUKI: Tsunade ma fajne cycki, szkoda że taka stara

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Iruka poszedł do toalety, Mizuki znowu na Tinderze…

 **Mistrz Senbon** @ShiranuiGenma

@theHound haha! co za dupek

ale to już wiedzieliśmy

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Iruka przyłapał Mizukiego z telefonem. Dupek wykręcił się twierdząc, że robił coś do pracy

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

IRUKA: To gdzie pracujesz?

MIZUKI: w terenie, wiesz, fucha tu, fucha tam… ważne, żeby dużo kasy z tego było

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

MIZUKI: najgorsze są psy, bo zamki i alarmy to nie problem

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

a) koleś nie lubi psów

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

b) czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy to brzmi jakby Mizuki był złodziejem

@PolicjaKonoha ?

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Iiiii wracamy do tematu

MIZUKI: to kiedy zdecydowałeś że jesteś trans?

 **Yuuhi Kurenai** @YuuhiKurenai

@theHound Mizuki przechodzi dziś samego siebie

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Iruka dzielnie próbuje mu wszystko wytłumaczyć

 **Anko** @AMitarashi

@theHound Iruka ma anielską cierpliwość

 **Mistrz Senbon** @ShiranuiGenma

@AMitarashi @theHound na swoje nieszczęście…

 

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Jedno trzeba Mizukiemu przyznać, ma facet jaja… i zero szacunku

Właśnie zapytał Irukę wprost co ma “tam na dole”

 **Anko** @AMitarashi

@theHound CO?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111ONE

 **Aoba** @YamashiroAoba

@theHound o kurwa

 **Mistrz Senbon** @ShiranuiGenma

@theHound dlaczego nie uratujesz tego nieszczęśnika

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

@ShiranuiGenma właściwie, to całkiem dobre pytanie...

\---

Kakashi wstał i w kilku krokach zbliżył się do stolika, przy którym siedzieli Iruka i Mizuki. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Kakashi uniósł dłoń w powitalnym geście i odezwał się, patrząc na Irukę.

\- _Yo_ , Iruka-sensei, tak myślałem że to ty.

\- Ummm, witaj Kakashi-san….

\- Więc, Iruka-sensei, skoro już się spotykamy w tak cudownym miejscu to możemy pogadać na spokojnie. - Kakashi sięgnął po krzesło i przystawił je do stolika. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i założył nogę na nogę. Mizuki odchrząknął.

\- Ej, koleś, Kakashi czy jak ci tam, tak jakby nam przeszkadzasz, jesteśmy na randce… - powiedział Mizuki. Kakashi odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

\- Serio, to raczej kiepska ta randka… Iruka-sensei chyba nie bawi się za dobrze - odparł znudzonym głosem Kakashi zerkając na Umino, który opuścił głowę zarumieniony.

\- Bezsens, Iruka-chan, powiedz swojemu znajomemu, jak dobrze się bawisz i że może już  spływać…

\- Właściwie… - zaczął mówić Iruka i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Kakashi uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- Ach, więc masz swoją odpowiedź. Iruka jednak nie chce spędzić z tobą wieczoru - stwierdził Kakashi. Mizuki był zbyt oburzony, żeby móc mu odpowiedzieć. - W takim razie my pójdziemy, klimat w tym miejscu totalnie siadł - dodał. Wstał, odsunął Iruce krzesło i poczekał, aż mężczyzna również wstanie, potem złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w kierunku wyjścia, krzycząc tylko do właściciela, żeby dzisiejszy ramen dopisał mu do rachunku (na co Teuchi pokiwał jedynie pobłażliwie dłonią).

Kiedy Kakashi i Iruka znaleźli się poza barem, Umino wyswobodził swój nadgarstek z jego uścisku. Kakashi zatrzymał się, odwrócił i spojrzał na Irukę.

\- Dziękuję za wyciągnięcie mnie stamtąd, Kakashi-san - odezwał się cicho nauczyciel. Na jego policzki ponownie wkradł się rumieniec, a wzrok miał wbity w ziemię. Kakashi uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

\- _Maaa_ , cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, sensei. Dziwi mnie tylko, że musiałem cię ratować. Jakim cudem skończyłeś na randce z takim dupkiem?

Iruka roześmiał się nerwowo.

\- Znajomy nas umówił. A że generalnie rzadko bywam na randkach bo… - Iruka zamachał dłońmi w geście wskazania ogółu swojego ciała - to stwierdziłem, że czemu nie…

\- Cóż, bywa czasami i tak… Wiesz co, należy ci się coś za to, że aż tyle wytrzymałeś. Co powiesz na dango?

Iruka zamrugał zdziwiony, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Właściwie, dlaczego nie… Prowadź, Kakashi-san.

Kakashi wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

\- Okej, tylko jeszcze najpierw zrobię jedną rzecz…

\---

 **Kakashi Hatake** @theHound

Misja ratunkowa zakończona sukcesem!

\---

\- Tu mieszkam, dzięki za odprowadzenie mnie, - powiedział Iruka, zatrzymując się pod jednym z bloków.

\- Żaden problem, Iruka-sensei.

\- Proszę, mów mi Iruka - Umino uśmiechnął się, unosząc lekko twarz do góry.

\- Oczywiście Iruka… - zamruczał Kakashi, wywołując tym samym u Iruki rumieniec. Umino spojrzał w bok.

\- Naprawdę świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem, po tym wszystkim.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem polepszyć ci nastrój chociaż trochę. Obiecaj mi tylko jedną rzecz: nie umawiaj się więcej z takimi palantami, okej? Jesteś wspaniałym mężczyzną i zasługujesz na coś lepszego.

\- Och… - Iruka zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Przez chwilę obaj stali w ciszy. W końcu Umino uniósł głowę. - Właściwie, to może zechciałbyś mi w tym pomóc….

\- Hm?

Iruka zmieszał się.

\- No bo… Gdybyś… Um… Bo jakbym umawiał się z tobą, to na pewno nie umawiał bym się z dupkami…

Szczerość Iruki zaskoczyła Kakashiego, ale już po chwili odzyskał rezon.

\- W takim razie, chętnie ci w tym pomogę Iruka - Kakashi uśmiechnął się chytrze i schylił się by skraść Iruce pocałunek. - Dobranoc, Iruka - powiedział gdy ich usta już się rozłączyły i mrugnął.

Iruka, zarumieniony, przyciągnął Kakashiego do kolejnego pocałunku. W końcu odsunął się, by złapać trochę powietrza. Jego usta były zaczerwienione i wilgotne, Kakashi nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku.

\- Dobranoc, Kakashi - powiedział w końcu Umino i odwrócił się. Wszedł po schodach na piętro, gdzie zatrzymał się, żeby jeszcze pomachać Kakashiemu, który odwzajemnił gest, uśmiechając się ciepło. Hatake patrzył jeszcze za Iruką do czasu, aż nauczyciel zamknął za sobą drzwi mieszkania, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę swojego domu.

\---

Kilka dni później Kakashi z tostem w ustach i kubkiem kawy w ręce usiadł do komputera. Czytanie wiadomości w internecie podczas śniadania weszło mu w nawyk. Przescrollował kawałek lokalnej strony, gdy w oko wpadł mu pewien nagłówek.

 

** Tweety z koszmarnej randki pomogły ująć złodzieja! **

W miniony piątek jeden z mieszkańców Konohy był świadkiem koszmarnej randki w miejscowej restauracji. Postanowił uwiecznić tę sytuację na portalu społecznościowym Twitter. Niespodziewanie, był też świadkiem ciekawego wyznania…

Czytaj dalej…

 

Kakashi zakrztusił się kawą, ale rozwinął artykuł. Okazało się, że tweet Kakashiego, w którym zaadresował policję, wzbudził ciekawość organów ścigania na tyle, że postanowili przyjrzeć się Mizukiemu. Wyszło na to, że Mizuki był seryjnym włamywaczem i odpowiadał za kilka poważnych kradzieży (w tym kradzież cennych manuskryptów z miejscowych archiwów). Kakashi nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się z satysfakcją. Dopił kawę i wstał od komputera.

Uśmiech cały czas nie schodził mu z twarzy. Wiadomości z dzisiejszego rana były tylko jednym z czynników. Przede wszystkim cieszył się na wieczór, bo po pracy był umówiony z Iruką na ich pierwszą prawdziwą randkę. Wprost nie mógł się już doczekać.


End file.
